1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus. More specifically, this invention concerns itself with an improved device for communication of graphic and/or pictorial information having audible enhancement of such information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of micro-electronics to produce visual and audible enhancement in watches, calculators and more recently in greeting cards, is well known.
For example, light emitting diodes have been previously coupled to micro-electronic circuitry in wristwatches (U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,121) and in articles of adornment (U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,184). The wristwatch described in the '121 patent incorporates a free-running multivibrator which can be preset to activate its light emitting diodes at a certain frequency, thereby providing a visible pacing function (i.e., a metronome). The article described in the '184 patent is similar in its construction and simply intended to enhance the visibility of the message carrier within which it is incorporated.
The use of synthesizers for the electronic recreation of musical notes and voice messages is also well established in the art. Typically, music synthesizers are being used today in various devices, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,862; 4,082,027; 4,085,644; 4,085,648; and, 4,098,162. Such devices are routinely used in the composition of music which can, in certain instances, be recorded on magnetic tape within the same device. Other uses for such synthesizers include the musical accompaniments now being incorporated within certain greeting cards.
The use of voice synthesizers is also prevalent in many scientific and educational devices, i.e., calculators and the Texas Instruments-"Speak and Read", "Speak and Say" and other similar systems. The voice enhancement of these devices is intended to simplify their use, and in the case of educational devices to provide prompting and/or reenforcement for the user.
In virtually all of the applications described above, with the exception of greeting cards, the use of sound synthesizer technology in consumer products is still limited to rather specialized areas and to many higher cost items. Sound enhancement of various devices has thus, up to now, proven either impractical or incompatible with many of the more common items which find their way into the consumer household.